1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying auxiliary power to reduce a bicyclist's required driving force in a bicycle having at least one steering wheel and a bicycle driving wheel driven by pedals or a similar means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor-driven bicycles that include a battery-powered motor to drive wheels are currently being manufactured. In addition, some commercially available bicycles are equipped with an apparatus for driving wheels in response to a force applied to pedals in order to reduce a bicyclist's driving force.
Such conventional bicycles are initially manufactured for exclusive use in motor-drive configurations. No other commercially available bicycles can be easily converted into practical motor-driven bicycles.
This invention is provided in order to allow the present driving device to be reliably and rigidly attached to various commercially available bicycles in order to convert manually-driven bicycles into practical motor-driven bicycles.
It is an object of this invention to establish conditions required for a driving and transmission device so as to eliminate obstacles to its practical use, thereby enabling the device to be easily attached to a bicycle.